Plasma devices typically include an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) that is sustained using an inductive coil that provides electromagnetic induction. The typical temperature of an ICP is around 6000 to 10,000 Kelvin. A capacitively coupled plasma (CCP) can be generated using two electrodes separated by a small distance. The electrodes of a CCP device are typically placed inside a reactor, which can result in contamination of the CCP.